Arashiyama Kei
Arashiyama Kei (嵐山けい Arashiyama Kei), is the version of Dark Pretty Cure seen in the retelling Pop! Goes My Heart. Starting in episode 25, her character becomes drastically different from canon, in that she disguises herself as a civillian to get closer to the Cures, but ends up having a change of heart and becoming the benevolent Cure Zephyr (キュアゼファー Kyua Zefā). Appearance Personality History Before the Tree of Hearts New Pretty Cures Developing a Heart Flower Becoming Cure Zephyr Trial of the Super Silhouette Return of Dune Final Battle Dark Pretty Cure As Dark Pretty Cure, she appeared to be a very formidable opponent, even to Pretty Cure themselves. She was able to generate red shields that are powerful enough to defend herself against Pink Forte Wave with ease. They could also be used offensively, but still with great force. Furthermore, her closed gold eye, once open, seemed to have the ability to drastically strengthen her attacks, and could also create violent gusts of winds to throw back the opponent. With her Dark Tact, she could use Dark Forte Wave and Dark Power Fortissimo. Both attacks seem to be stronger than the Pretty Cure's versions, making her nearly unbeatable. However, once she found out she was just a prototype to Dark Cure Drought, during her last battle as Dark Pretty Cure when she crashed the Heartcatch Mirage test, she was so shaken that, after a while, she couldn't do anything to prevent being purified by the Forever Flower Festival. Cure Zephyr "One flower cleansed by the spring breeze, Cure Zephyr!" 春風による清め一輪の花、キュアゼファー！ Harukaze ni yoru kiyome ichirin no hana, Kyua Zefā! Cure Zephyr (キュアゼファー Kyua Zefā) is Kei's new Pretty Cure alter ego, starting from episode 33. Unlike the other Cures, Kei is unable to transform without Yuri, as the two share the same Pretty Cure seed -- her half was created from the half of Cure Moonlight's Seed she had as Dark Pretty Cure. When using her Breeze Tact by herself, she can use the attack Jade Forte Wave, and together with Cure Moonlight's Moon Tact, can use Floral Power Fortissimo, which she can also do by herself. Later on in the series, she becomes Heartcatch Pretty Cure Super Silhouette along with Blossom, Marine, Inferno, Sunshine and Moonlight in episode 38. Super Cure Zephyr "A Flowerbed Shining All Over the World, Heartcatch Pretty Cure Super Silhouette!" 世界に輝く一面の花！ハートキャッチプリキュア！スーパーシルエット！ Sekai ni Kagayaku Ichimen no Hana! Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Sūpā Shiruetto! Super Cure Zephyr '(スーパーキュアゼファー ''Sūpā Kyua Zefā) is the Super Silhouette upgrade Zephyr receives after passing the trial in the Pretty Cure Palace. This form is obtained when the items called Heartcatch Mirage and Super Pretty Cure Seed are used. In this form, she can use a powered-up version of Jade Forte Wave, and along with the other Cures, can use the group finisher Heartcatch Orchestra. Relationships '''Tsukikage Yuri: As Dark Pretty Cure, her relationship with Yuri seemed to be the antagonistic sort. It also seems like she has some kind of respect for her, as she accepts Yuri's unspoken request and leaves. She deemed their relationship to the dark side of the moon, that if Yuri is the moon, she is its shadow. After losing her Dark Pretty Cure form, Kei made amends with Yuri, and became her Pretty Cure partner and adoptive sister. Professor Sabaku: Their relationship is much different from how it is portrayed in canon. Due to the fact that Sabaku no longer has biological ties to the Tsukikage family in this version, in reality he doesn't view her as a daughter, but merely as a prototype to his true magnum opus, Dark Cure Drought. Vetiver: Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Ohba Kaede ''' and Myoudouin Itsuki:' Etymology ''Arashiyama (嵐山): Arashi (嵐) means storm, which would eventually come to allude to both her new personality and her wind powers as Cure Zephyr, while Yama (山), a common Japanese surname ender, means mountain. Kei (けい): The intended kanji spelling, 荊, means thorn or briar, in contrast with Cure Moonlight's rose motif. Zephyr (ゼファー): In Greek mythology, Zephyr was the name of the personification of the west wind. Trivia *As Cure Zephyr, she is represented by the Zephyranthes lily, while her Heart Flower, which is born once she starts considering the Cures to be more than just opponents, is a gilly-flower, symbolizing bonds of affection. *Cure Zephyr is the only one of the Heartcatch Cures to not have a Mirage Pretty Cure counterpart; instead, the Heartcatch Mirage creates an illusion of Dark Pretty Cure to be her opponent. Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure Original Characters Category:Retelling Characters Category:Cure Shabon's Retellings Category:Pop! Goes My Heart Category:Clone Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Females